When I Get Home You're So Dead
by Treskttn
Summary: Terra cheated on Beast Boy and Raven decided it's time to make her move. Oneshot songfic.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! This isn't the best but i love this song and it has soo much meaning. I too hate terra. im sorry bbxrae fans, but she is in this fic. but its ok cuz rae tells her off :)**

**disclaimer: I dont own teentitans OR when i get home youre so dead by the mayday parade**

* * *

Beast Boy held Terra's hand in his own. He looks at her and smiled, running a hand through her beautiful blonde hair as he pecked her on the cheek once more. They had a nice night out, dinner and a movie as usual. He opened the door to the tower and entered the main room, surprised to see Raven waiting up. He didn't have time to look around with his eyes glued to her.

She sat Indian-style on the couch with a big mischievous grin. She always had the prettiest smile, though it was rare. She's gorgeous, and he just loves the way her purple hair falls in her face.

"Hey, Rae," he smiled at her. Then his eyebrows knit together at what he assumed to be what she was smiling at. Four unique men sat around her, all glaring at him. He turned to Terra to see her with an odd guilty smile. "What's going on?"

_The words are coming I feel terrible_

"Meet Jason, Rick, Jack, and Matt," Raven stood up, gesturing toward each. Her smile stayed plastered on her face. "Actually, they figured out that they all have something in common with you, Beast Boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They are all CURRENTLY dating Terra…."

Beast Boy's smile dropped as his mind tried it's best to calculate the situation. He was in pure awe, but as anger flooded him, along with hurt, the confusion didn't even matter anymore.

_Is it typical for us to end like this?_

"_Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen one hundred times?" _Beast Boy asked, his voice raising. How he could even manage to stay strong and not crumble completely was far beyond his knowledge.

"Beast Boy… this is… unexpected. Let me explain!" Her eyes were pleading but he kind of saw it coming. He didn't want to hear her apology.

"_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst, And I've got to fill the blanks in this past with a verse, And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_," He turned his back to her, and Raven immediately walked over to her. Her grin no more than a smirk at this point. She wasn't happy to see Beast Boy sad, more to see his eyes opened. She couldn't stand to see him with this backstabbing bitch, when really she was there for him the whole time.

"_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under.  
Lipstick lullabies, this is sorry for the last time_," Raven started, invading Terra's space.

"_And baby I understand that you're making new friends, this is how you get by… The moral this time is, girls make boys cry, and I…"_ Beast Boy continued, looking as if he would cry. Sure Raven wishes she would've told Beast Boy before this, but… when she found out Terra was cheating, she was ready to crush her, and if this is the way she'd start then she was just sorry Beast Boy had to be a part of it at all.

"_On any other day I'd shoot the boy_…" Beast Boy commented. The men on the couch shared frightened glances but Raven calmed them down.

"_But your simple toy_," Terra pointed to Raven, "_Has caused a scene like this_," she gestured around the room.

Raven walked back over to Terra, her anger boiling at a dangerously high level. She still couldn't believe this girl would break Beast Boy's heart. Well, she saw it coming, but she never thought she'd have the guts.

"_Leave him hanging on the walls, Just a picture in the hall, Like a hundred more," _Raven tilted her head to the side in a cocky manner as she lightly pushed Terra trying to start a fight. She had no mercy.

Beast Boy quickly pulled Raven away from Terra, stopping the fight. "_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips, and he's making you scream with his hands on your hips, I hope he's leaving you empty, baby, this is just a fix," _He said to her, still standing between Raven and Terra. The gift being him holding Raven back from killing her. "_For such a simple little-"_

Raven finished the sentence for him, stepping out from behind him, "_Whore."_

Beast Boy left the room with Raven right on his heels. He rampaged through the hall just hoping that whatever feeling that was in the pit of his stomach would go away. He felt as though he'd cry, though he didn't deserve that, and Terra wasn't worth it.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time_

"Beast Boy… are you okay?" Raven asked, knowing full well he wasn't. He paused with his back turned to her.

"I'm fine," He said through clenched teeth.

Raven didn't say anything. She just walked closer to him, turned him around and hugged him. He didn't move, but then, he found comfort in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a sigh.

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry  
And..._

"I'm sorry she did this to you… And I'm sorry I couldn't stop it," Raven apologized, almost wanting to cry herself. She couldn't stand to see Beast Boy so broken. He didn't answer, in fear his voice may quaver.

_So pull the trigger  
It never gets closer_

"Beast Boy!" Terra ran down the hall to meet the two. "I'm sorry!"

He pulled away from Raven and finally met Terra's eyes. They didn't look the same. They never would again. Now all he could see was betrayal. That would never change.

"I can change! Let me start over… please…" Her eyes swelled with tears as one drop slowly slid down her face.

_ "You wanna start over, but never start over_! You won't change, Terra," Raven stepped in. Beast Boy still stayed silent.

_Pull the trigger  
It never gets closer_

"Beast Boy, did you hear how she talked to me? I just want to start over…"

A smirk danced on Beast Boy's mouth, "_You wanna start over, but never start over_," He echoed Raven.

Terra's lip shook as the tears began to run down her face and she broke out into sobs.

"Leave. You're pathetic…" Raven spat.

Terra listened and quickly evaded.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry  
And I..._

"Raven?" Raven turned to Beast Boy. "Thankyou."

Raven smiled a small, genuine smile, "Anytime. I'm just glad she's gone."

"How'd you know she wasn't… _good_?"

"Because she stole you from me." Beast Boy gave a questioning look. She decided to continue, "I love you, Beast Boy."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She understood why he didn't stay it back, and she didn't care. She knew he loved her back. She kissed his forward hoped to mend his heart.

_Say hello, say hello  
Lipstick lullabies  
This is sorry for the last time  
And baby I understand that you're making new friends  
This is how you get by  
The moral this time is  
Girls make boys cry  
And..._


End file.
